Силки
Силки '(англ. '''Silkie '(дословно '''Шёлковушка)) — наиболее часто появляющийся питомец Титанов из мультсериала Юные Титаны Вперёд!. Является личинкой, созданной Убийцей Мотыльком, если верить сериалу-прототипу Teen Titans. Личность До эпизода Some of Their Parts тяжело было назвать основные качества Силки, но исходя из этой серии, его основные качества это интеллектуальность, лень, обжорство, любовь и рвотность. Последнее тяжело назвать качеством, но отрыжку делать личинка любит. Самыми часто проявляющимися качествами является лень и обжорство. Как видно в серии Starliar и Little Buddies способен проглотить вещи абсолютно любых размеров. Также Силки может спать в сутки больше, чем кот (вероятно), ну и большую часть времени проводит лёжа на диване или кровать Старфаер. Качество любовь яснее видно в серии Missing, где говорящий Силки признаётся, что любит Старфаер и вместе с Рейвен катает их, так же подобное видно в Dreams, где личинке снится, что он ест мороженое, тако и танцует со Старфаер. Интеллектуальность проявляется в серии Brain Food, где розовый питомец создаёт робота и побеждает метеорит, но это произошло из-за заклинания Бист Боя. Внешность Выглядит, как толстая розовая личинка размером с кошку. Имеет 6 лапок и усики. Рот, на удивление, больше похож на рот позвоночного, нежели, как у членистоногого. Глаза зелёного цвета. В серии Missing вырастает, увеличивается количество отделов тела и появляются крылья. Также в этой серии у Силки чёрные зрачки. Отношения ''Старфаер'' Старфаер, естественно является любимым членом команды, поскольку именно она уделяет ему больше всего внимания. В эпизоде La larva de Amor инопланетянка доказывает, что готова убить Титанов, если те не найдут Силки. В Missing, во время трансформации, Силки получает возможность говорить и признаётся в том, что испытывает тёплые чувства к Стар, что кстати в какой-то мере видно во снах личинки в эпизоде Dreams. В Some of Their Parts умный Силки говорит остальным, чтобы те победили Робина ради "мамы". ''Рейвен'' Рейвен использует Силки как Принцессу Силки. ''Бист Бой'' Силки является близким другом Бист Боя. В Hey Pizza! вдвоём ищут способ победить жару. Делают жест, говорящий про их дружбу. В Missing вместе с Киборгом и Робином ворую Силки и отдают Убийце Мотыльку. В эпизоде Brain Food становится умным из-за заклинания Бист Боя. В серии In and Out Бист Бой играет в игру "Что внутри Силки?", доставая хлам из рта личинки. Появления Сезон 1 *Legendary Sandwich *Driver's Ed *Dog Hand *Double Trouble *Dude Relax *Laundry Day (камео) *La Larva de Amor *Hey Pizza! *You're Fired *Super Robin (камео) *Starliar *Parasite *Meatball Party *Staff Meeting *Terra-ized *Artful Dodgers (камео) *Burger vs. Burrito *Matched (камео) *Colors of Raven *Books *Starfire the Terrible *Caged Tiger (камео) *Second Christmas (камео) *Nose Mouth *Legs *In and Out *Little Buddies *Missing *Uncle Jokes (камео) *Más y Menos (камео) *Dreams *Real Magic (камео) Сезон 2 *Man Person *Money Grandma *I See You '' (камео)'' *Salty Codgers (камео) *The Mask (камео) *Love Monsters (камео) *Vegetables (камео) *Serious Business (камео) *Halloween (камео) *Body Adventure *Road Trip (камео) *Hot Garbage (камео) *Let's Get Serious *Cool School (камео) *Kicking a Ball and Pretending to Be Hurt (камео) *Head Fruit (камео) *Yearbook Madness (камео) *Operation Tin Man *Nean (камео) *And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob *Some of Their Parts Сезон 3 *Croissant *Spice Game *Accept the Next Proposition You Hear *The Fourth Wall *Garage Sale (камео) *Arms Race with Legs (камео) *Think About Your Future (камео) *Who's Laughing Now? Способности Силки обладает некоторыми способностями. Факты *Силки наиболее часто появляющийся в роли камео персонаж. *На некоторых кадрах его третий сегмент тела наползает сверху на вторую левую ногу. *Вероятно, имеет аллергию на жёлтые ягоды. *Возможно является людоедом,как можно судить по серии "In and Out",где Бист Бой достаёт из него шляпу и человеческий череп. Альтернативные формы Принцесса Силки thumbРейвен иногда переодевает Силки для игры в Милых Милых Пегасов. Что стоит учесть, в этой роли личинка играет женскую роль, ну и часто игры заканчиваются тем, что Силки обплёвывает всё слизью или вовсе съедает кукол. Эмоции Силки en:Silkie Категория:Персонажи Категория:Животные Категория:Домашние животные Категория:Юные титаны Категория:Без способностей Категория:Питомец Титана